Til Now I Always Got By On My Own
by PRlNCEMARTH
Summary: Written for a friend. Little Mac wants to beat everyone, but there's one he hasn't beat yet - WiiFit Trainer. But he'll soon find out her strength doesn't lie within her training. Female WiiFit x Little Mac fluff/angst, I didn't know how either of their personalities would go so I made them up with my friend's headcanons.


**(I wrote this before Ganon was announced and I had assumed at the time that he was kicked off. Boy was I wrong. But, yeah, keep that in mind as you read.)**

"You! WiiFit Trainer!"

WiiFit didn't bother disrupting her current doing - she was in the middle of her daily yoga session, and she wasn't about to break the concentration she had in the midst of her Half Moon Pose. However, to refrain from being rude, she replied, "Yes?"

Little Mac, the loudest (and possibly shortest) guy within those who were proudly chosen to join the rankings of some of the best fighters in all the universes stood behind her. He fumed, but not because of her lack of attention, but for his own misgivings. Little Mac had just finished his challenge with the winged Pit, and sweat was still dripping off his brow. He won (_of course_, he thought), creating a new record for himself - he had successfully defeated **almost** everyone at a challenge at least once. The keyword, however, was almost.

He had yet to win against WiiFit, no matter how hard he tried. And he only had himself to blame.

He had no idea why, but once he and WiiFit would enter the battle stage, he would...hesitate. Right when the timer sounds for them to start, he hesitates, and he can never get his signature first uppercut in when he sees her. He never hesitates in any battle, so he doesn't understand why he would when he goes against her - maybe she had some sort of succubi stare that made his heart race? He was completely convinced that she was some sort of monotone witch.

And that made him mad.

"You, me, Final Destination!" he yelled, pointing at her through his green glove. "Right now!"

WiiFit seemed completely unfazed by this challenge - she was used to these from Little Mac. It began to come an everyday thing. She merely pushed herself up onto her feet and turned to him. "You're sweating."

He hesitated when her glittering, brown eyes stared at him. "Y-Yeah, I am!" he stuttered. There he goes again, acting like a fool.

"Do you ever take a break?" WiiFit asked genuinely, tilting her head. "Exercise is good, but too much can wear out your muscles."

"I-I'll take a break when I defeat you!" Little Mac's heart was racing and his voice was cracking. It was then he realized he smelled of sweat. Maybe he should've taken a shower first...

WiiFit blinked, unfazed at the fact that he was flustered. "Well, that's no good. Let's take a walk around the Mario Galaxy stage so you can cool down. I know it's very relaxing for me."

Little Mac's heart jumped into his throat. He and WiiFit... Alone? Walking... Together? _Alone?!_ "I-I'll only go if you p-promise to fight me later!" he said, standing firm in his ground.

WiiFit sighed. "Alright, Little Mac. But just a practice match."

Little Mac's eyebrow twitched. The two meandered about the spherical globe within a space-like atmosphere. A giant boat would glide above them every once and a while. The stars glistened and shined bright - just like WiiFit.

Little Mac could swear he was sweating more than he already was. He wiped his brow with his glove more than he was comfortable with. Why was he sweating so much? Why did he feel like he was about to throw-up? Sometimes WiiFit would gently touch him (which made him jump) and point out a beautiful star, and he would want to interject and say something flattering about her own beauty-

Wait, what was he thinking?

"Why do you aim to defeat me in battle?" WiiFit suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts. Her voice still made him shudder, though.

"U-Uh," Little Mac scratched the back of his head. "It's not just you I want to defeat... I want to defeat everyone."

"Why?" She asked, looking down at him. "What do you hope to accomplish by doing so?"

Little Mac grunted and sulked. "Well, uh... B-Because I want to be the best!"

"You're already the best at what you do," WiiFit mumbled. "You're the best in your universe. Why do you need to prove it here? It's already been proven."

Little Mac was a bit taken back by this, but it wasn't because of WiiFit's praise (which made his heart go pitter-patter). It was her tone of voice - it sounded a bit...disappointed? Was WiiFit disappointed that he aimed to be the best in the Smash Bros. Organization?

"I-It's just..." Little Mac's voice softened from it's usual high, loud tone. "Most of the guys here... They're always making fun of me because I'm new! Because I'm short and only use my fists to fight. I...just want to prove myself."

"But you have proven yourself, Little Mac," WiiFit consoled. "Just by being chosen to be here."

"But even those who are chosen aren't good enough!" Little Mac suddenly shouted. "Look at Mewtwo, Roy... Heck, look at Ganondorf! Those Triforce losers were a trinity, but that didn't protect him!"

WiiFit suddenly got quiet. She stopped in her tracks, which made Little Mac trip. When he turned back to her, she was staring at him thoughtfully, empathetically.

"You're terrified of being booted," WiiFit muttered. Little Mac bit his tongue. Did he say too much? Yeah, this is how he felt - he was terrified that he wouldn't prove himself to The Higher President and be seen as an inferior. But the look on WiiFit's face... It was as if she was going to...cry?

But, suddenly, she chuckled. "At least you have a universe to come home to if you did. But I know you won't be, Little Mac." She, then, turned on her heels and took a few steps before pulling out her Medallion Button and pressing it, zapping her out of the Mario Galaxy stage.

Little Mac stood there, befuddled. What just happened? WiiFit seemed very enthusiastic about his feelings at first, but just then... She seemed almost dejected. He started to think back to what she said: _At least you have a universe to come home to_. His little brain clicked.

What was he scared about? He had a world to go home to if he was ejected from the roster, friends who would cheerfully greet him as he popped back in. He had friends here and at home.

WiiFit was different. In her world, she's all alone. It was only her and a WiiFit Pad, and those aren't very talkative. If WiiFit got ejected, she would be going home to blank walls and herself. In fact, when she first arrived to the Smash Bros. meeting hall, she was very quiet and squeamish. Little Mac never thought much about it before, but it was obvious now - she didn't know how to interact with others back then. Now, she has friends, she knows how to interact with people. She's more than just a mascot.

She's more than anything to Little Mac, too. He wanted to make that known.

* * *

WiiFit sat at a circular table, alone, picking at her salad decorated with tomatoes and various vegetables (no dressing, because those can be fattening). Peach offered for her to sit with her and the other princesses, but WiiFit rejected. She wanted to be alone at that moment. It was weird - this was the first time in her life that she wanted to be alone.

Suddenly, a plate of fried chicken plopped besides her. She looked up (not very far up) to see Little Mac, his face still a bit flushed, but he seemed a lot less tense than he was before. He held something in his glove: a key. He suddenly jerked it out to her, his eyes averted away, which only made her puzzled.

"U-Uh," Little Mac stuttered, taking a gulp of air before continuing. "I was thinking...a lot...and, er, this is a copy of a key to my universe. In case, uh, I don't know... Nintendo Inc. decides to stop funding Smash Bros. or something. I don't know... You can, er, visit whenever i-if that happened..."

WiiFit stared up at Little Mac for a moment before standing herself and enveloping him in a hug. Little Mac's face glowed red, his heart leaping out of his chest. It didn't help that his face was buried in her chest. He could hear snickers all around. It was a moment before WiiFit pulled away, her hands still on his shoulders, smiling.

"Thank you, Little Mac," she squeaked, her voice resembling a mouse. "I'm flattered. I... Thank you." She, then, leaned down and kissed his scruffy cheek before taking the key. There was a cat-call, and Little Mac glared in their direction (_that damned winged-boy_).

Suddenly, her eyes traced down to the fried chicken on his plate. "That's very fattening, you know," she scolded. "You should try something healthier, like a salad."

Little Mac smiled. "I know."


End file.
